valentine with you
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: if rukia and ichigo gone for hollow slayer, what will kon do with ichigo body and chappy's on rukia's. it's valentine and pyon likes to go out. challange fic as my contribution to adorable FC in BA eventhough I'm not joining it, so please enjoy


**Valentine with you**

It was valentines day and Kon watched helplessly when he saw his Nee-san gave that orange spiky haired brat a package that he assumed was a chocolate. Ichigo looked so confused at first but when his nee-chan yelled at him to accepted the package that brat obeyed.

Ichigo opened the box while Rukia looked to other direction. At first that orange haired teen seemed confused and asked her what to do with the awfully shaped chocolate

_slowpoke_, Kon thought.

"It's valentine's chocolate, _baka_!! and it's not _giri _chocolate!!"

Ichigo struck dumbfounded when Rukia said that, he scratched his head for her indirect confession. This time his head worked so fast for this kind of business.

"Um...em...thank you...umm..."

"IDIOOOOTT!!!," Kon beamed and kicked Ichigo on his cheek.

"What are you doing you...PLUSHIE!!," Ichigo grabbed Kon's face and dropped him to the floor. The golden plushie dragged himself to Rukia's feet.

"Nee-san..Nee-san...why did you give that brat chocolate?? I want one tooooo...I don't care if it's _giri_ chocolate but I prefer _honmei_ one...," He cried on her feet.

No time to responded to the plushie for Rukia. Her cellphone rang and so does Ichigo's emblem. Both of them nodded and pulled their equipment. Kon for Ichigo and soul candy for Rukia.

"We go!!"

"Don't be naughty!!"

"Yeah whatever~~," Said Kon while he stuck his pinky to Ichigo's right nosetril.

"Be careful, pyon~!!," Pyon swayed her hand.

Now in the room left Kon and the soul candy he named her Pyon for her weird end sentence. She stared back at him, now in the form of his favorite Nee-san he couldn't help but to blushed.

"Umm...um...since it's just the two of us...what will you do??"

"Pyon? Go to walk pyon!!"

"EEHH?! I don't want to...still cold out there!!," Kon whinned.

"No excuse, pyon, I wanna go, pyon!!," She dragged him outside Ichigo's room.

"Wait...WAIIITTTT..."

It was 14 February evening in the town. Kon and Pyon have to hindered some people just not to got bumped. The street was full and they barely walked.

"Uh..pyon...it's hard to move here, pyon..," She said, half screamed. It's like they were on the festival.

"Of course it is, you're the one who asked, now don't complain and keep moving!! we gotta move outta here!!," He pulled the petite figure's hand to dodge the mass.

He dragged her and kept his pace until he found saver place to breathed and talked, he turned to found someone else on his hand. An old man stared at him wickedly as if he committed unforgivable big fault.

"Eh?"

Those old man snatched his hand from Kon's he grumbled and got back to the crowd. Left Kon alone, dumbfounded.

"Ah...help me, pyon!!"

Kon turned his gaze to somewhere else in the crowd. He saw Pyon dragged by the wave of people. She was so small and easily dragged by tons of people current there.

Followed his instinct that his Nee-san's body might lost from his sight, he jumped to the crowd and lengthened his hand to Pyon. Eventhough he knew that his hand might not reach her but it's the only thing he could do.

"Ah help...pyon"

"Give me your hand, damnit!!"

Pyon reached Kon's hand but somehow the current people flow made their hand hard to entwined together. Kon tried his best to reached her and how relieved he was when he managed to reached her tiny fingers and pulled her right away.

"Come here you, baka!!"

***

They stopped at a park, Pyon managed her breath while Kon disappeared she didn't know where. She erased the sweat from her face, she didn't thing that the town was so crowded, she didn't know what happened to her if Kon wasn't there.

"Here..."

Pyon looked up and found Kon offered something in a can. She stared at it and didn't do anything about that and it made Kon pissed off.

"GRAAAHH, open it like this and drink!!," He pulled the can opener and gave the can to her. Some of the juices inside it spilled off.

A little doubt painted on her face but she saw Kon drank all his juice she decided to do the same. It was her first time drinking something like that and somehow it was fun.

"See, it's because of you I'm so exhausted!!"

"Sorry pyon, I didn't know pyon"

"Meh...it's just because you're in Nee-sama's body I'll forgive you!!," He threw his can to the garbage can. Pyon went silent and Kon considered that. He scratched his head, "It's already late let's go home!"

"Yes...pyon"

"AAAH~ so tiring...," He put his hands behind his head.

"But it's fun!!"

"He?," Kon scowled.

"Um...I never walked to town and I wonder is Rukia-sama didn't get call before, I might not be able to walk with you, pyon..."

"Eh...??," He turned his gaze to her.

"I mean...this body is belongs to Rukia-sama....I don't have fixed body, I'm nothing...I'm just candy...," Kon went silent at her statement. "pyon..."

"You always ruined the moment aren't you?!," Pyon laughed and this time Kon realized her smile is quite different than his Nee-san.

"I wonder...will I attained true body..., pyon?"

She got the point, it was a borrowed body, when Ichigo hosted it, he'll back to his plushie skin. He asked himself so often too, he wanted to be free.

He sighed and turned his gaze and smiled, "I guess we'll wait until that day comes"

"Yes, pyon...!!"

"Ummh...yeah...you right this day is fun...actually this day is my first and my best valentine...," He scratched his head.

"Umm...your welcome, pyon..."

Kon stunned a while when he saw her smiled, she couldn't do more unless smiled back at her. Eventhough he didn't get his chocolate this valentine's day surely will become his most memorable one.

**~The End~**


End file.
